<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Соскучились by LubitelnitsaHE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328430">Соскучились</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE'>LubitelnitsaHE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hank Anderson, Established Relationship, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Fantasy, Top Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ещё никогда так сильно Хэнка не вело от любимого андроида, как в момент встречи после возвращения Коннора из командировки</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor, Коннор/Хэнк Андерсон</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Соскучились</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на день рождения Хэнка 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хэнк еле-еле дождался конца рабочего дня: специально заранее закончил свои дела, опросил всех свидетелей, написал требуемые отчёты и побеседовал с Джеффри, чтобы в назначенный час сбежать из участка.</p><p>Сегодня из недельной командировки возвращался Коннор, по которому Хэнк очень соскучился.</p><p>До аэропорта добрался быстро, оставалось только ждать. Хэнк держал телефон недалеко на случай, если Коннор даст о себе знать.</p><p>Как обычно, в зале ожидания царила суета. Кто-то кому-то звонил, кто-то кого-то искал, кто-то возмущался, а кто-то с оживлённым выражением стоял, держа в руках табличку с именем. Хэнк прислонился к свободной стенке и скользил взглядом по толпе.</p><p>В какой-то момент он заметил повышенное оживление среди ожидающих. Краем уха услышал шёпот: «Что, действительно, тот самый Маркус?». Хэнк переместился, чтобы лучше видеть прибывших, и сконцентрировался. Даже какой-то турист в крайне пёстром одеянии и очками на пол-лица не завладел его вниманием, потому что глаза искали конкретного андроида.</p><p>Сердце забилось чаще в ожидании, и Хэнк себя одёрнул. Дожили. Да его любой высмеял бы, если узнал бы, с каким томлением он хочет увидеть Коннора.</p><p>«Позор на твою седую голову», — ворчал на себя Хэнк. Он мог ещё долго заниматься самобичеванием, но тут в толпе он заметил Маркуса и его компанию. Хэнк вытянулся и стал искать глазами Коннора. Норт, держащая за руку Маркуса, была там, как и Джош, и Саймон. И другие андроиды.</p><p>А Коннора среди них не оказалось, как бы Хэнк ни вглядывался. Закололо в ладонях — признак тревоги. Он немного потёр руку.</p><p>Коннор же должен был вернуться? Или всё же…</p><p>Мысль о том, что Коннор нашёл что-то (или кого-то) в другом городе и решил там остаться, колола, в это верить не хотелось.</p><p>Но где же?..</p><p>Неожиданно его со спины обняли, не сковывая руки. Хэнк дёрнулся, но вырваться не смог — очень крепкая хватка. И проникновенный шёпот на ухо:</p><p>— Попался.</p><p>Резкая волна облегчения чуть ли не сбила с ног. Вот же засранец. Хэнк положил ладони поверх рук Коннор и погладил, хотя вслух всё же выругался:</p><p>— Господи, Коннор, какого дьявола ты так подкрался?</p><p>— Захотелось проверить твою внимательность.</p><p>— И как у тебя только полу-?..</p><p>Коннор наконец ему дал возможность развернуться, и Хэнк оборвался на полуслове.</p><p>— Ах ты хитрая задница! —  восхищённо сказал Хэнк, когда к нему вернулся голос.</p><p>Яркая рубашка, шляпа с широкими полями, камера на шее и наглые карие глаза, вызывающе выглядывающие из-под широких очков. Хэнк был готов увидеть Коннора в любой одежде, но чтоб в такой…</p><p>Мастер маскировки, понятно, почему он его ранее не заметил.</p><p>Коннор медленно стянул очки, слегка прикусил заушник, бросил томный взгляд из-под ресниц и низким голосом проговорил:</p><p>— Но именно по моей заднице ты скучал, не так ли?</p><p>Хэнк еле сдержался, чтобы не поперхнуться, а спокойно улыбнуться.</p><p>— Поехали домой, модник.</p><p>Внутри же разгорался огонь. Чёрт, никогда раньше не заводился с полуоборота!</p><p>К счастью, Коннор не стал продолжать свою секс-атаку, но Хэнку уже было достаточно. Чёрт.</p><p>— Чем занимался, пока меня не было?</p><p>— Работал, дома прибирал, по тебе скучал.</p><p>«Притом очень высокорейтингово», — пакостливо напомнил внутренний голос о тех игрушках, которые Хэнк достал на второй день после отъезда Коннора. Хэнк искренне понадеялся, что он не покраснел. И что Коннор в этот момент его не сканировал.</p><p>Засада.</p><p>Мысленно Хэнк почти пожалел, что вылечился от алкогольной зависимости и депрессии. Сейчас ему этот комплект не помешал бы. Пробудившаяся сексуальная активность требовала выхода и именно с конкретной личностью, которая его нагло провоцировала.</p><p>— А у тебя как всё прошло? — спросил Хэнк у Коннора, стараясь отвлечь себя от неприличных мыслей. — Успел хотя бы виды посмотреть или только работа?</p><p>Коннор улыбнулся.</p><p>— Нет, ни на что не отвлекался, конечно, мне очень хотелось всё раньше закончить и вернуться. К тебе, — с мурлыканьем добавил Коннор и чмокнул Хэнка в щеку перед тем, как залезть в автомобиль. — Что нового у твоих друзей?</p><p>Хэнк помахал головой, словно это могло его остудить, и сел за руль.</p><p>— Да ничего особенного. Рей только…</p><p>Ведя машину по привычному маршруту, Хэнк рассказывал, что произошло, а сам пытался гнать от себя развратные мысли. Например, о том, что его машинка слишком непорочна и надо бы это исправлять.</p><p>Получалось с переменным успехом. В голове билось: Коннор рядом. Прям весь такой горячий и заводной. Хэнк себя мысленно покорил, когда они доехали и зашли в дом: «Он же может подумать, что я такой извращенец, который его воспринимает только для секса».</p><p>Обычно такое помогало держать себя в рамках приличия. Коннор всё же был андроидом, физиологически он в сексе не особо нуждался. Более того, соразмерное удовольствие мог получать альтернативными методами из-за устройства системы и дополнений, которые специально приобрёл. Но сейчас…</p><p>Сейчас в голове рисовалась картина, как Коннор его накажет за распутство. Какой сексуальной пытке его подвергнет. Свяжет запястья Хэнка с щиколотками, чтобы не было ни малейшего шанса коснуться себя или поменять позу «задом к верху». Нацепит на основание члена кольцо или ремешок. Будет держать крепкой хваткой и распалять сильнее…</p><p>По телу пробежался жар. Хэнк принял решение скрыться, пока Коннор не заметил, насколько хреново Хэнк себя контролирует.</p><p>— Ты иди в гостиную, а я схожу в ванную…</p><p>И тут Коннор его обнял со спины.</p><p>— Не хочу тебя отпускать, — прошептал на ухо, и всё — Хэнк поплыл, теряя связь с реальностью. Левая рука Коннора заскользила вверх по животу, а вот правая вольготно устроилась на пахе и погладила окаменевший член. — О, ты по мне очень скучал? — и ощутимее помассировал, провоцируя стон.</p><p>В голосе Коннора не было осуждения, но Хэнк всё равно смутился и постарался отшутиться:</p><p>— Ага, особенно по твоим цепким и бесстыжим рукам.</p><p>Вдруг Коннор решительно и бескомпромиссно развернул Хэнка и вжал его в стену спиной. Впился в губы, острым языком тут же захватывая территорию, да ещё коленом раздвинул ноги Хэнка. Слишком горячо, властно, страстно. Но тот всё же попытался протестующе замычать.</p><p>Коннор отстранился и, облизнувшись, припечатал:</p><p>— Если ты сейчас скажешь: «Коннор, ты устал с дороги, мне надо помыться» — или нечто подобное, я укушу тебя за задницу так, что ты не сможешь неделю нормально сидеть.</p><p>Хэнк залип на его губы, и Коннор с дьявольской улыбкой — видит же, засранец, как человека ведёт после разлуки! — положил руки на его задницу и потянул на себя так, чтобы сильнее надавить коленом на промежность Хэнка. Наклонился и прошептал на ухо:</p><p>— Мне нравится, Хэнк, твоя стойкость. Твоя терпеливость. Ты очень долго умеешь себя сдерживать. Но сейчас, — Коннор облизнул и прикусил кончик уха Хэнка, — сдавайся. Отдайся в мои бесстыжие руки, и мы займёмся грязным сексом прямо сейчас.</p><p>Мозги совсем отключились, вся кровь однозначно устремилась кое-куда вниз. Словно накачали каким-то наркотиком.</p><p>«А он и есть наркотик, — подумал Хэнк, раздвигая ноги сильнее и поддаваясь вперёд. — И я на него подсел».</p><p>Коннора было много, он был везде, его было недостаточно. Коннор обнажил руки и белыми ладонями гладил тело Хэнка, забираясь под одежду.</p><p>Земля ушла из-под ног так внезапно, рывком. Хэнк зажмурился, ожидая удара о пол. Которого так и не случилось. Зато почувствовал крепкую хватку на своей заднице. Ну конечно…</p><p>Хэнк фыркнул в плечо Коннора, кое-как обхватывая его ногами.</p><p>— А я уж подумал, что сознание от счастья потерял.</p><p>— Всё ещё будет, — пообещал Коннор, неся Хэнка в спальню.</p><p>«Сильный», — мелькнуло в голове, когда они рухнули на кровать, и Коннор его словно игрушку уложил поудобнее.</p><p>Коннор оседлал бёдра и принялся за свои штаны, развратно облизываясь. Хэнк потянулся к собственной рубашке и дрожащими руками под взглядом Коннора начал расстёгивать пуговицы.</p><p>Когда с ними было покончено, Коннор наклонился, запуская руки под футболку Хэнка, и прижался к губам голодным поцелуем. Момент, когда они наконец оба оказались без одежды, потонул в тумане. Кажется, что-то они всё же порвали, но под горячим напором Коннора Хэнк плавился и не мог думать о каких-то там тряпках. Даже о той, которой Коннор ему связал руки, поддавшись какому-то странному желанию.</p><p>Коннор отстранился, давая небольшую передышку.</p><p>— Чем ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя сегодня имел, Хэнк? — спросил Коннор буднично, словно насчёт завтрака, если бы только он в этот момент не вдавил разведённые ноги Хэнка в матрас.</p><p>— Без разницы. Только быстрее.</p><p>Взгляд Коннора потемнел. С каким-то утробным звуком он произнёс:</p><p>— Ты меня умоляешь?</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — простонал Хэнк, выгибаясь изо всех сил. Наверное, со связанными руками он смотрелся ещё интереснее с точки зрения Коннора.</p><p>— Сколько нужды в этом голосе.</p><p>Коннор встал и направился к шкафу, где лежали секс-игрушки Хэнка. Он шёл целую вечность и ещё столько же выбирал, выразительно усмехаясь. Наверное, определил, как часто Хэнк ими пользовался в отсутствие Коннора.</p><p>Хэнк прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на своих ощущениях. Глубоко вдохнул, желая отогнать туман. Тело горело, ему хотелось прикосновений и срочно.</p><p>Что-то упало рядом на матрас, и Коннор прошёлся руками по бокам Хэнка. Скомандовал:</p><p>— Перевернись.</p><p>Хэнк упёрся лбом в подушку и попробовал встать на колени, но не получилось. Коннор помог: подсунул под живот одеяло и пару подушек. Погладил по выставленной заднице.</p><p>— Вот бы установить в этой комнате крюки для ремней, чтобы можно было бы тебя подвесить.</p><p>Воображение тут же нарисовало картину его на секс-качелях. Член, упирающийся в подушку заинтересованно дёрнулся, и Коннор обнял его и промурлыкал:</p><p>— О, значит, ты согласен?</p><p>«Я в таком состоянии согласен на всё», — хотел было ответить Хэнк, но вместо этого простонал:</p><p>— Конни, не томи, — и двинул бёдрами с намёком.</p><p>Наконец-то его задницей занялись всерьёз. С хлопком Коннор открыл баночку и спустя пару волнительных мгновения влажными пальцами коснулся входа.</p><p>Обычно Хэнка было трудно растягивать, слишком тугой, но сейчас в него с лёгкостью проник первый палец. Затем второй.</p><p>— Ты такой растянутый, — прокомментировал Коннор, раздвигая пальцы ножницами. — Тебя кто-то утешал, пока я был далеко?</p><p>Хэнк хотел возмутиться. Вяло, конечно — ему было слишком хорошо, он жаждал, чтобы Коннор его наконец сокрушил. Но если тому в голову пришла такая бредовая мысль…</p><p>«Ой, словно ты не понял пару минут назад, сколько раз я себя ублажал игрушками», — хотел было проворчать Хэнк, однако попытку приподняться и прояснить ситуацию Коннор пресёк, положив руку Хэнку на голову и слегка нажимая, не давая оторваться от подушки. Затем прижался губами к спине, продолжая пальцами разрабатывать.</p><p>«А, понятно, ты играешься, — дошло до Хэнка, — ну-с, послушаем, что ещё твой котелок выдаст».</p><p>— Наверное, — продолжил Коннор, поглаживая рукой по волосам, а затем переходя на спину, — кто-то из наших коллег заметил твою тоску, — спустился ниже и поцеловал эрогенную зону на пояснице, — и не мог оставить дорогого лейтенанта в таком бедственном состоянии.</p><p>Коннор вытащил пальцы и навалился на Хэнка, крепко обхватывая его бёдра. С каким-то восторгом Хэнк почувствовал задницей твёрдость: Коннор нацепил на себя страпон.</p><p>— Тебя позвали в отдельную комнату для обсуждения, и ты, ничего не подозревая, пошёл, в надежде отвлечься от своих развратных мыслей.</p><p>Если бы Хэнка в этот момент не развело от тяжести Коннора, от его рук и голоса, он бы пошутил: «Неужто моей задницы недостаточно, и ты решил поиметь меня ещё и в мозг?»</p><p>— …Ты и опомниться не успел, как тотчас оказался вжат грудью в стену, а чьи-то наглые руки схватились за ширинку брюк, срывая с тебя, являя миру твой потяжелевший член, — в такт словам Коннор обхватил ствол, дразняще медленно двигаясь. — И пока тебя отвлекали лаской, заставляя елозить в цепкой хватке, твоей истосковавшейся дырочкой овладели. Стремительно.</p><p>Коннор дёрнул бёдрами, проникая именно так, как того хотелось Хэнку. Громкий полустон, полукрик в подушку. В голове фейерверком взорвалось удовольствие. Хэнк чувствовал себя, словно вот-вот отключится. Однако Коннор замер, прижавшись губами к чужому плечу. Секунда, другая, Хэнк сконцентрировался на пульсации ниже спины.</p><p>Хотелось движения, но на него навалились неприподъёмной каменной плитой. Член оказался в цепкой хватке.</p><p>— Господи, Коннор! — глухо прорычал Хэнк, когда тот и не думал начинать двигаться.</p><p>— Некто замер, вынуждая тебя молить о продолжении, — промурлыкал Коннор, и в голосе его сквозило игривое удовольствие.</p><p>«Издевается».</p><p>— Коннор!</p><p>— Да? — более наивным тоном сказал Коннор, выходя из роли, и погладил Хэнка одновременно с коротким толчком.</p><p>Если бы Хэнк сказал прекратить, Коннор бы так и поступил, и они занимались бы обычным сексом. Или что-то ещё придумали бы. Вернее, Коннор бы придумал, Хэнк сейчас не ощущал в себе сил на это. Однако…</p><p>Чёрт, ему нравилась такая игра. Воображение с лихвой дорисовывало картинку. Быть захваченным, загнанным в угол, ни шанса на бегство. Хэнк глупо хихикнул. Ну, да, не с его телосложением оказываться в подобном положении.</p><p>Тем более Коннор однозначно ловил свой кайф от ситуации.</p><p>— Продолжай. Только, пожалуйста, не томи. Я на грани.</p><p>— Я бы так не сказал, — возразил Коннор. Мазнул губами по спине, левой рукой погладил по груди, сжал. И ещё раз качнулся, задевая простату.</p><p>— Да? — хрипло произнёс Хэнк, пока мысли усердно разбегались кто куда. Он умудрился развернуться, чтобы прижаться губами к щеке Коннора, промахнувшись мимо губ.</p><p>— Ты всё ещё способен думать. И говорить.</p><p>Коннор чуть наклонился и поцеловал Хэнка, аккуратно удерживая того за голову. Затем отстранился, облизываясь. Его тёмные глаза…</p><p>«Демон-искуситель».</p><p>— С тобой говорит автоответчик.</p><p>Хэнк уткнулся в подушку, и это было последнее, что он сказал. Дальше он мог только стонать и выть: шутки в сторону, Коннор взялся за него всерьёз.</p><p>Его голос обволакивал сознание, выталкивая из него всё остальное, заставляя провалиться в историю, которой не могло бы быть в реальности. Движение рук и бёдер, толчки, которые раз за разом бросали к грани высшего удовольствия, но не давали переступить эту грань.</p><p>Дыхание сбилось, голос осип, тело горело, Хэнк ни о чём не мог в этот момент думать. Билось лишь одно имя в голове.</p><p>Неожиданно Коннор перевернул его на спину, не вынимая из Хэнка игрушку, и требовательно впился в губы, терзая, лаская языком и губами.</p><p>Яркая вспышка, затмившая всё.</p><p>Затем Хэнк обмяк. В голове ещё что-то взорвалось, по телу пробегали приятные мурашки, небольшая дрожь после оргазма. Ни единой цельной мысли, полное расслабление. Хэнк закрыл глаза, переживая это состояние.</p><p>Когда он окончательно пришёл в себя, руки были свободны, а Коннор лежал рядом, мягко перебирая его волосы.</p><p>— Коннор, — Хэнк запнулся из-за звука своего голоса. Сорванного голоса. Со смущением он представил, как орал во время секса.</p><p>«Если соседи не вызвали полицию, это будет ещё одним успехом», — подумал про себя Хэнк, а вслух продолжил:</p><p>— Ты невозможен.</p><p>— Скорее, маловероятен, — промурчал Коннор, укладывая голову на плечо Хэнка, а руку — напротив сердца. — Я же всё-таки существую.</p><p>Хэнк усмехнулся и притянул Коннора для ленивого поцелуя. Ничего не хотелось делать, только лежать, тиская любимого андроида. Его хотелось обнять и никуда не отпускать.</p><p>— Я соскучился, — Хэнк не мог вспомнить, говорил ли это или нет, но именно так он чувствовал.</p><p>— Я тоже, — ответил Коннор, взобравшись верхом на Хэнка. Переплёл пальцы. — Старался закончить пораньше. Дела, дела, надоело, надо себе готовить преемника.</p><p>Хэнк немного дёрнулся: до него дошло осознание ситуации. Стало отчасти совестно.</p><p>— Чёрт, Коннор, ты ж только-только вернулся, тебе бы отдохнуть, а я…</p><p>Коннор страшно посмотрел на него, и Хэнк остановился. Он что-то не то сказал? Вдруг Коннор прыснул и уткнулся лицом в плечо Хэнка. Он дрожал от смеха.</p><p>— Обожаю тебя. Ты действительно, — Коннор с весёлыми искрами в глазах посмотрел на него, — считаешь, что если бы я хотел заняться чем-то другим, то меня можно было бы сбить с курса?</p><p>— Ну… — неуверенно протянул Хэнк. Как тут спорить, если Коннор в своей настойчивости мог сравниться с ледоколом. Или танком.</p><p>— А ещё я в полном восторге от такого тебя: нуждающегося, распутного, не способного контролировать себя, — продолжил Коннор, прикрывая глаза. Явно пересматривал сегодняшние записи. — Да ещё и такая бурная реакция на моё возвращение! Я тебя дальше пальцем не успел тронуть, а ты уже готов! Как я мог упустить такой момент?</p><p>И снова это игривое подмигивание.</p><p>«Влюблённый терминатор», — со смехом подумал Хэнк и крепче обнял Коннора.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>